1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile, fine pitch electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect LGA chips with printed circuit boards (PCBs). U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,357 issued to Ma on Jun. 14, 2005 discloses a typical LGA electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing with contacting portions for contacting the LGA chip and soldering portions for soldering on the PCB, a metallic frame surrounding the insulating housing, a load plate and a load lever attached to the metallic frame. When using, the electrical connector is assembled on a PCB with soldering portion of the contacts corresponding soldering on a plurality of pads of the PCB. The LGA chip is assembled into the insulating housing and contacts the contacting portions of the contacts so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween.
However, with miniaturization of the electrical connector, the size of the insulating housing becomes smaller and smaller and the arrangement density of the contacts becomes higher and higher. So, it is difficult to align the contacts with corresponding pads of the PCB correctly. Another aspect, as the insulating housing become smaller, the strength of the insulating housing may be not good enough to meet the requirement.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.